Kazumi Dark Adventures
by Askaroth
Summary: Kazumi didn t understand how she got there. But she wasn t going to stand idle and rot in a cell. In a cursed land were black and white are not right or wrong, being a hero has a different meaning and she is going to take advantage of that. No Demon, Dragon or God will stand in her way to find her way home. Done with Hotpinkmonster permission. Enjoy
1. The Undead Asylum

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z. **

**This is a spinoff made with Hotpinkmonster permission. I, the original creator of Kazumi Enoshima, presents this story with the only purpose of entertainment. **

**One thing I will like to make clear is that I have played Dark Souls a LOT and know that somethings are inaccurate in this story. So those who know the game must understand it was made on purpose. **

**Enjoy **

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 1: The Undead Asylum

With an aching pain in her head, Kazumi´s sulfuric eyes slowly opened although with some trouble. Rubbing her forehead to dissipate the headache, the lamia proceeded to sit onto her own crimson tail until the world stopped spinning.

"Ughhhh. Wasssss I run over by a truck?" She though for a split second before dismissing the though. When her sight managed to focus again, she noticed something that set her on alert. She wasn´t in the dorms nor in the hospital of U.A. She was inside a small cell with run down grey walls full of cracks and dust, high ceiling with a small hole in the middle, a black cloak littered in the ground and a rusty jail door as the only way out.

Eyes wide open and body trembling in anger, she screamed "WHERE THE FUCK I´AM?! YOU CAN´T LOCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL. TETSUYA! KENSHI! IM GONNA MURDER YOU BOTH!" The image of the last two people she saw before blacking out flashed in her mind, rising them to the top of her ginormous mental shit list. Kazumi was so deep into her rant that she would have missed the object falling into her cell if it hadn't landed on her tail.

Turning around to see what just touched her she grew silent and weary once she noticed. It was a body. A human corpse to be precise, or at least the withered husk of one with a key on its rotting hands. Kazumi looked up to the only place it could have came from and saw a Knight looking down at her from the other side of the hole in the roof. He nodded and left, leaving a really confused lamia with a dead body next to her.

Kazumi cooled her temper off with some breathing exercise and ripped the key off the corpse ignoring completely the fact that the hand just fell off. After opening the jail door, she slithered out, but something stopped her mid-way. A shiver run down her entire body when she felt a light wind current from the badly lit hallway. The second she looked down, she understood why. She was completely naked. No bra, no skirt, nothing. Her cheeks turned as red as her scales and in less than two seconds she went back into the cell and covered herself with the old black cloak that laid in the cell´s floor.

"I sssswear that next time I see them…" She grunted with venom in her voice as she slithered slowly through the run down hallway, dark and humid cells on her right and flickering torches on the left wall. Kazumi had no clue where the hell she was nor how had she ended there. She silently promised to find that information out and skin alive the one responsible for this humiliation.

For a couple of minutes, Kazumi slithered through the hallways and stairs of the ruins. Expecting to see the knight that had provided her the key to escape. Although she doubted that the door could hold off a mighty swipe from her tail, she would be thankful to the man. After all she still needed to get out of this place and the guy surely knew how.

When she opened a large semi rotten wooden door, she found herself in a stone courtyard full of dead bushes and yellow grass, and in the middle of, it a strange looking bonfire. With her temperature getting lower, Kazumi didn´t hesitate to get close to the fire and coil around it to get warmer. "_Why is there a ssssword ssstuck inside a bonfire? Wait! Are thossssse… bones?"_. Even if the lamia was disgusted by the image in front of her, she would not refuse the warm feeling this little fire gave her, and the flames… the flames were truly mesmerizing. It seemed to be the only thing alive save from her inside this ruins. Even the sky looked dull and grey.

A couple of minutes later the cold was gone from her scales and she felt strong and refreshed enough to continue. She adjusted her black cloak and approached the rusted metal door that was on the other side of the courtyard, opposite from where she had come from. Kazumi tried to turn the knob, but it fell off. A threatening hiss escaped her mouth along with her longue bifid tongue and in a show of pure strength she threw half of her tail onto the door, blowing it out of its hinges and falling flat on the floor. Satisfied with the result she entered the building in search of an exit.

She was not expecting to have jump to the side to avoid a metal ball rolling down the stairs but thanks to her quick reflexes she managed to evade the trap. The metal ball kept rolling down until it crashed and demolished part of a wall. Hoping it could lead her out, Kazumi went through the opening but to her surprise she found something she wasn't expecting. Laying against a small mountain of ruble was the strange knight with a shiny sword and a decorated shield at his feet. He looked injured, but alive so she approached to help him. Her hero training kicking in.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" Kazumi´s voice was harsh and demanding but still held some concern deep down that you could identify if you were not startled by her threatening sulfuric eyes and her tone.

"Oh… you are not a Hollow are you…? But neither human it seems…" Asked the knight with a soft tone that hold no prejudice about her appearance.

Kazumi´s left eyebrow raised when she heard his question. "Hollow… what-?

"Please…" He interrupted her, his voice now full of sorrow and a plea that begged to be heard. "I´m not long for this world. I´ll die, lose my sanity and go Hollow. Just listen to me please."

The lamia huffed in exasperation and nodded. "_Maybe if I hadn't been exploring this ruins, I could have found him faster. Great job Kazumi. Such a fantastic hero you are"_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Don´t beat yourself young lady. I was doomed before I gave you the key." Even if she didn´t show it, hearing those words eased her conscious a bit. "Listen. There is a legend passed down my family. A prophecy. Thou who at undead art chosen, in thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords when thou ringeth the bells of awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know … What is your name, young lady? Mine is Oscar. Knight of Astora.

"Kazumi Enoshima. Hero in training." She answered unsure of her title and a bit lost about that strange as hell prophecy.

"A hero? Well that is certainly a relief. Now I can die with hope in my heart. Here. Have these, they will aid you in your journey." Oscar handed her a key, a belt and a satchel with 5 emerald flask filled with some strange orange liquid. "Now please take my sword and leave. I don't want to hurt you when I turn."

While she hated to be told what to do, she wasn´t going to deny this man´s last wish. So she picked the sword with her tail and left the chamber.

"Okay… if what Osscar said issss remotely true… _Yeah right…_ Then we are in some kind of Asssylum. A creepy assss fuck Assylum and my only way out is this key. But where is the door?" She looked around a bit and ended up returning to the stone courtyard where she noticed there was another door she had not explored yet. When she approached it, she heard heavy footsteps from the other side. Big and slow footsteps that she was certain weren´t human.

"Only one way to be ssssure" With steel resolve and her mind focused on the task of escaping rather than dwelling on the fate of Oscar, Kazumi used the key and pushed the door open. Sword in hand and cloak secured with a belt and the satchel hanging from it, she entered into another courtyard with columns and a door on the opposite side but empty as the first.

"That wasss dissssapointing." She complained to the air. But when she began to slither into the middle of the new courtyard, she felt it. A feral presence. A monster's presence. A creature dropped from high up and landed between Kazumi and the door with all the weight of its body.

It was as disgusting as it was tall with a seemingly humanoid figure, probably 20 feet tall, a sick green and grey scales, a gigantic floppy belly full of rolls, two small wings on its back, an equally short and meekly tail and a face only a mother could love. "_No, not even your mother could look at it straight in the face_" Though Kazumi in morbid fascination as the demon stared at her with glossy grey eyes. It wasn´t that intimidating, save for the great wood hammer it wielded like it was a simple stick.

For a second, Kazumi stood still. Not moving an inch. To the growling demon the lamia looked frozen in terror, but it couldn´t be more wrong.

A sadistic grin escaped her lips and her eyes shined with manic glee. Her size started to increase, startling the creature. She reached 14 feet in height and although she was 6 feet shorter, her aura alone felt twice the monster's height.

"I had been eager to releasse some stresssss for a while. Would you help me, please?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone.

Shrieks of pain and despair filled the Asylum of the Undead for a whole hour.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Firelink Shrine

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z. **

**This is a spinoff made with Hotpinkmonster permission. I, the original creator of Kazumi Enoshima, presents this story with the only purpose of entertainment. **

**Enjoy. **

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 2: The Fire Link Shrine

Kazumi was feeling good. No, scratch that, she was feeling ecstatic. Being able to release all her pent up anger into that horrendous demon creature was a truly cathartic experience. She had wrestled the beast for the control of the gigantic wooden hammer while her tail coiled around its leg and crushed it mercilessly. The crippled beast tried to get some distance to use the weapon, but she was on its face the second it tried. The next thing that was crushed was its arms. They snapped quite easily, and the Hammer became hers immediately after that. With the monster maimed and unable to do her any harm, Kazumi decided to let her sadistically side out to play.

She knew it was quite unheroic of her, but this wasn´t a human, and in her eyes, it forfeited its life the second it decided to attack her and there was no one near to stop her. She used the hammer as a golf club, launching the beast into columns and delighting herself on its inhuman screeches of pain. After some time of beating the thing to a pulp, Kazumi decided to end its life by smashing the hammer on its head. It was messy, and some green blood splattered in her scales, but she didn't pay it any mind.

"Thissss isss what you get for messing with the Alpha. Death!" She hissed with a smug grin and showed her fangs after throwing the hammer to a side. A moment latter the giant corpse began to turn into ashes and some strange golden energy rushed into her. Kazumi let out a gasp of surprise when she felt the energy merging with hers. It made her felt invigorated, stronger, faster and more powerful than ever.

She looked at herself for any changes but physically she was still the mocha skinned bombshell she already was. The only thing that felt different was that maintaining her giant form seemed easier to control. Technically there wasn´t a time limit in staying a 14 feet tall lamia, only the mental degradation her mind suffered. Now it seemed as if that setback was being erased slowly.

"I need more. I must slay more beastsssss. I will become UNSSSTOPPABLE!" She proclaimed to the dull sky while shrinking back to her normal size. She put on the cloak, fastened the belt and secured the satchel to continue her journey. The last metal doors of the courtyard were opened, and she was able to breath the air of freedom. She slithered out of the Asylum and realized that this horrible withered ruin was in the top of a mountain, and it was cold as her own sense of humor. She needed to know where to go so she approached the edge of the cliff in search of clues. Only for a shadow to appear over her and snatch her into the air with dark talons grabbing her entire tail.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA" The echo of a feminine scream could be heard along the snowy mountains for several minutes. The last panic thoughts of Kazumi before blacking out were. "_I´m going to become the food of a crow_."

Our grumpy lamia awoke next to another bonfire. The red blade stuck inside the bones that fed the orange flame was a reminder that all that she had gone through wasn´t a nightmare. She looked around to see where the hell the giant ass crow was but couldn´t find it anywhere. Only that she was in another ruin, one that was on the side of a colossal cliff next to an equally colossal wall. The ruin looked more run down than the Asylum, but it felt warmer and safe. If she had to bet, she would say it used to be some kind of shrine.

"Oh! What do we have here? Let me guess, fate of the undead. You are not the first that has come to this rotting land for such a mission." A low somber voice said behind her. She turned around with Oscar´s sword in hand and ready to butcher any threat but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Kanashimi-san?" Was the only thing she could said after seeing his face. It was impossible to mistake him. His dark green hair slicked back with gel, his small cerulean eyes and his golden pendant with a sword emblem was unmistakable.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. I go by the Crestfallen Knight now. I gave up after dying time after time and it will happen to you." He said in a defeated and melancholic tone. His eyes sunken and devoid of light.

Kazumi only scoffed at his prediction. ". I only need to know where the bells of awakening are. _What did he mean by dying time after time?_" She crossed her arms over her chest and awaited for his answer.

He sighed softly and leaned forward. He was seated on the root of a tree that had grown over the stone. His armor was clean and shiny, probably chainmail with some thin plates over the chest and arms. "Feisty one, aren´t you? There are two bells, indeed. One at the top of the Undead Church in the Parish, the other in the decrepit wastes of Blighttown, both filled to the brim with Hollows and other monsters scarier than you. You should give up, like I have… Heh heh heh…"

"_What a creepy laugh. I should take notes._ Well you may have gave up, but I couldn't care less about what you do with your life. I´m going to ring those bells and get out of here. These… hollows don´t scare me." She huffed in annoyance to his advice. Giving up was for the weak minded. Fuma may have been strong with his quirk but it looked like his mind was just as fragile as glass. If there was something, she was certain of, it was her iron will. Her pride could come and interfere but at the end Kazumi knew her determination was unbreakable.

After investigating the place for a bit she found some black spheres inside a pouch near the ruins of a chapel that she took for herself and a strange individual inside. He was a middle aged man, wearing a baggy pants, boots and a scale mail patched with leather plates. His hair was black with a bang covering one of his crimson eyes. In his hand was a morning star mace full of spikes and in the other a metal shield.

"_Who the hell is he? Tch, better find out now_ _and avoid any surprises later."_ She approached the man slowly to avoid startling him or provoke the guy into attacking her.

"Who are thou? Perhaps a pilgrim of the Way of White? If thou are not, then I, Ren of the House of Fujita will gladly teach you our ways." He offered with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah no. I´ll passss thanks. _You stink of treachery and even Jobu could notice how fake is that smile. Wait! Did he said Fujita. Is he related to Hoshi? Hmmm. Maybe I should come back later to be sure._"

"Oh, that is too bad. Well If you change your mind I´ll be here. At least until my mistress returns." He said with a smooth voice, but Kazumi could notice a dark undertone in his words.

She continued unto a series of stone steps that guided her to an aqueduct that entered into the ominous walls of what she assumed was a city. After getting inside the walls thanks to a small crack inside the aqueduct, she encountered what Oscar and Fuma had mentioned as Hollows. Men and woman with leathery skin more akin to zombies and vacant eyes that only seemed to think in one thing. Attack whatever was alive and healthy like her. They were not humans, at least not anymore and Kazumi seriously doubted that it was reversible.

"Here issss were the fun beginssss." Grinned Kazumi with a creepy giggle.

**To be continued**….


	3. Undead Burg

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z. **

**This is a spinoff made with Hotpinkmonster permission. I, the original creator of Kazumi Enoshima, presents this story with the only purpose of entertainment. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 3: Undead Burg

A normal person would have said they were in hell. Others would have cry in despair and hide in a corner and some would have faced the odds with reluctance and extreme caution. Not Kazumi.

**Play: Its Terror time again **(**for her enemies of course**)

Kazumi was cackling like a madwoman while swinging her sword right and left along with her tail to destroy the puny hollows residing inside the Undead Burg. Demolishing punches, fast whip attacks with her tail capable of breaking necks and a monstrous endurance made herself too much of an overwhelming enemy to deal with. She was slithering over rooftops and terraces under a giant stone bridge with leathery zombie soldiers using swords, axes, crossbows and lances. The lamia felt little wisps of power coursing through her every time she defeated an enemy.

One of the hollows behind her threw a brown ceramic sphere that exploded on contact against her tail and set part of her scales in fire for two seconds before dissipating and adding new burn marks to her collection.

"OUCH. You little fucker. HOW DARE YOU!" She roared in pure anger as she punched its head clean off and used the sword to split in two another soldier.

"I feel I could go on forever. Do you know where I could find a more challenging foe? No? To bad." She smiled to a hollow trapped in her tail grip and then threw it out of the rooftop, falling to certain death. Several Hollows fired crossbow bolts at her from near terraces, but Kazumi used the bodies of her enemies littering the floor to work as shields. The feeling of danger and thrill was making her blood boil in excitement and she felt she was slowly approaching a wonderful climax which she was eager to reach.

**End song. **

After defeating several more hollows she reached the base of a wall tower. There she found something she was looking for. A harder challenge. In front of the entrance door of the tower was a Black Knight. It was wearing an imposing charred armor that seemed to have been silver once upon a time, topped with a scary helmet with wavy horns pointing upward and a Y shaped visor, a wide long sword and a shield of the same charred black color. The most unsetting thing about it was that there was no-one inside the helmet, only a moving shadow.

"Now thisss… doesss look like a tough enemy." She grinned as she grasped the sword tightly and prepared to deal with the Black Knight. The moment Kazumi got too close the possessed armor ran to meet her in combat with a fast stab of its massive sword. She slithered back to avoid the attack and retaliated with a fast swipe of her tail to the head with the intention of breaking its neck, but it only tipped the helmet to the side as if it was only a slap.

"Yessss. Show me how strong you really are." Taunted the lamia as she stabbed and slashed at the knight while avoiding his big ass sword and the triangular shield that he used to try bashing her. To her surprise, the strength of the knight was something else. Even she had trouble to block with Oscar´s sword. After exchanging several blows she saw an opening in her enemy´s guard and stabbed her sword through the helmet, ending the black knight and turning it into ashen mist. Kazumi felt more power course through her being and let out a moan of pleasure. Once the feeling faded, she grabbed her fallen enemy´s sword and threw a few practice cuts. It was heavy, but she could manage once she found a sheath and a strap to hang it on her back.

"That wasss fun. Hope I can find another one of thossse guysss." Hissed the redhead, a sincere smile on her lips.

The dual sword wielding lamia proceeded to climb the internal stairs of the wall tower until she reached a peculiar thing. Instead of a door, there was fog acting as a gate. It felt strange to the touch, and an ominous cold sensation filled her as she passed through.

"Okay. Once I get to the bridge I ssshould arrive to the church and ring the firssst bell. Thisss should be easssy enough" She monologued as she slithered over the wall unto the next wall tower. At least that was her plan, but another obstacle dropped in her way.

In front of her was the personification of an angry 17 foot tall minotaur-like monster with brown fur, large ram horns and a skull face wielding a monstrous greataxe made of bones.

Kazumi arched an eyebrow an then her lips curled up into a mocking grin. "As I ssssaid. Easssy enough."

**Play: Taurus demon- Dark Souls OST**

The beast jumped at her, greataxe ready to pound her into the ground so she dived quickly under, ending behind it. Using her new sword, Kazumi slashed at the beast´s ankle and backed away to avoid the lethal swing of the axe. The minotaur turned around and roared at her, eyes full of anger.

"Tetsssuya is scarier than that" She spat at the beast and charged to stab its already damaged leg. The black knight´s sword sunk in the fur of the knee and made the beast roar again but this time in pain. Kazumi was confident the monster would end up crumbling under its own weight once the leg had received enough damage and fall over the edge of the wall into the cliff below. Taking out the sword from the beast she was going to slash at it again, but it was a mistake. She got too greedy and received a massive kick from the minotaur that sent her flying into a wall.

"That hurt you fucker! _Ughh I think I broke something. So much for feeling unstoppable._" The beast was now much slower, as it was limping toward her. Kazumi was ready to get serious and grow but a new presence on the tower behind made itself know and stopped her.

"HEY! YOU FOUL BEAST! Leave that maiden alone or face the wrath of the sun!" He warned with a voice she was familiar with but was too focused on dealing with the minotaur to remember.

ROAAAAAR. Was the only response he got from the monster. "I warned you" He said with a tone of finality and on his hand a massive yellow lightning bolt materialized. Like he was Zeus himself, the newcomer threw the bolt at the beast face and his aim remained true. The minotaur screeched in agony and covered its face in a vain try to stop the pain, losing the bone axe in the process. Kazumi, face full of awe at the display of power, took her chance to finish the beast off. Using her own tail to jump up she stabbed Oscar´s sword through the soft chin of the beast and up to its brain. The result was instantaneous. The monster crumbled backwards dead and turned into ashen mist, a great rush of power rushing through her core. The great climax of battle finally fulfilled.

**End song.**

Now she could focus on the warrior that had the gall to meddle into her fight. He climbed down the wall tower and stood in front of her. She couldn´t see his face due to the bucket helmet with T shaped visor. He was wearing some shoulder pauldrons and iron leggings, iron bracelets and a breastplate covered with a white cloth featuring the symbol of a flaming sun with a smiley face.

"Are you fine my lady? That was a pretty nasty kick you received." He said with such a warm and friendly voice that made her want to puke.

"Tch, I´m even tougher than I look. I only want to know two thingsss. Who are you and how can I throw lightning boltsss like that?" She practically demanded of him.

"Oh, hah hah hah." He chuckled lightly ignoring her rudeness. "I´m Kenio Nakamura of Astora an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight and I have come to this land in the search of my own sun." His voice full of hope as he took of his helmet revealing a shocked Kazumi the freckled face of her ginger fellow student in U.A.

"_NANI? WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS!? SINCE WHEN THIS MICE CAN THROW LIGHTINING BOLTS!? No calm down. Don´t let it get to you. Behave and he may give you his secrets._" Kazumi stood frozen in place with a shocked expression on her face.

Kenio scratched his neck awkwardly and looked to the side blushing due to her intense stare. "Do I have something in my face?" He asked innocently.

Kazumi shook her head and softened her features to avoid scaring him off. "Tell me Nakamura-san… do you know who I am?" She asked with a calculative look.

"Eh! No I'm terribly sorry, I don´t." She didn´t saw deception in his bright orange eyes.

"Tch fine. My name is Kazumi Enoshima. I´m in a mission to ring the bells of awakening and I would be pleased if you could show me how to throw those lightning bolts." Kazumi tried to look as friendly as her threatening appearance allowed her to plus a seductive smile on her lips. If he didn´t remembered her like Fuma then she wasn´t going to press on.

"Mmmh, well… if you want to learn the ways of the Sunlight Warrior then you need to show your faith to the Gods and praise at their altars so you can have their blessings and wield their miracles." He explained with a pleased expression on his face.

"Riiiiight. And where isss the nearessst altar?" Looking around she saw the church on the other side of the bridge that was near her position and wondered if maybe…

"There is one on the other side of that bridge." Kenio´s smile got bigger once he saw her perk up at his words.

"What are we waiting for then? Ssshow me."

The second they set foot on the bridge the sound of giant wings shattered the silence of the undead burg and filled it with roaring flames.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Suggestions are welcomed although I already know the roles of the Oc´s.**

**I know that pyromancy and sorceries are much better than miracles in Dark Souls but I wanted a different approach for Kazumi. Besides, throwing lightning bolts like Gwyn and Zeus is quite the power trip. **


	4. Undear Parish

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z. **

**This is a spinoff made with Hotpinkmonster permission. I, the original creator of Kazumi Enoshima, presents this story with the only purpose of entertainment. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 4: The Undead Parish

A sea off flames erupted from the giant red wyvern´s mouth and flooded the entire top of the bridge just a second after Kenio pushed himself and Kazumi back, avoiding being roosted alive. The wyvern positioned itself on the opposite side of the bridge over a stone arc entrance watching and waiting for anyone to dare cross the bridge. Its back was full of red spikes and the tail while thin in the middle had bone spikes protruding from the hardened scales.

"Are you alright lady Kazumi?" He stood up fast and offered her a hand, but she just ignored him and looked at the fire breathing lizard.

"Can´t you use a lightning bolt and destroy its head?" She asked her new companion glaring daggers at the far away beast.

Kenio watched the wyvern and kept silence for a minute or so before shaking his head and speaking with a calm tone "No. Its too far away and the lightning bolts loose efficiency the farther they travel. We will have to run for it to the middle of the bridge and go down those stairs to avoid being burned alive."

"Tch. I will go firssst. I can slither quite quickly and distract it. Then when you see your chance follow me." Without waiting for a response Kazumi slithered at her top speed. The wyvern saw her close in and reacted too late. Its fire breath filled the bridge after Kazumi was safely down the stairs. She waited a minute before peeking at the fire lizard. It had lost interest in her, fiery sulfuric eyes like hers fixed on the entrance of the bridge rather than the middle.

"Perrrrfect" Kazumi purred as she slithered under the stone arc and avoided the wyvern´s bite when it noticed her. Again, the wyvern lost all the interest in her and even dropped onto the bridge giving its back to her with its spiky tail laying on the ground in front of her.

"Hehe. One big dissstraction coming up" She said in a cheerful sadistic tone as she raised the black knight sword.

Kenio watched warily as the red wyvern jumped down onto the bridge and stayed still, watching him. Daring him to try to cross like Kazumi. But that didn´t last. Suddenly the beast roared in pain and jumped into the air waving its massive wings to escape. He didn´t hesitate and ran to the other side of the bridge while the wyvern was far up in the air and too immersed in the pain to notice him. Once he reached Kazumi´s position he left out a breath he didn´t know was holding.

"Wow. That was a rush." He recomposed himself and straightened up.

"Yeah. Fun isn´t it." The sadistic redhead chuckled darkly, making the poor ginger laugh nervously. "Now… I guesss that thing over there isss the altar?" She pointed at a small terrace with the ruins of a statue bathed by a ray of sun light.

"It is. Come, let me show you" His nervousness disappeared in a blink. Kenio´s smile was so pure and sincere that she had to reign herself and avoid vomiting. Kazumi followed him to the statue and sat over her own tail. She listened to his explanation about how praying to the altars could provide her with powerful miracles, the importance of a talisman to channel the miracle correctly and the faith needed to perform those miracles.

Kenio performed two in front of her and told her the necessary chant for it to work. The first one was a Great Healing miracle, capable of erasing the damage received in combat and even purge lesser poisons. The second was an offensive one. The mighty lightning bolt she saw him perform. It was an impressive sight seeing it up close and even more impressive when a rock wall was pierced like it was nothing. He even provided her a spare talisman he had.

Once the lesson was over, he remained there looking at the sun with a far away look on his eyes. "I will remain here for a while. I need to find my own sun and that is a journey I must do on my own. I´m sure our paths will cross again Lady Kazumi. I wish you the best of luck and please do not turn hollow." He gave her another of his sugar coated smiles before he started to praise the sun in a Y position.

Kazumi simply backed away in silence and slithered up to the entrance of the church. It was plagued by hollows and even a giant boar covered in armor that tried to run her over. Unfortunately for the animal, it wasn't big enough to escape the lamia´s lethal grips, ending in a mangled mess of flesh and metal.

The hollows where simple enough to deal with just like the ones in the burg bellow. It was the tall Berenite centurion, a hulking soldier with thick armor and a tower shield and a mace, in the middle of the chapel and the Balder Knights, armored zombies with red torn cloaks, hidden in the corners of the chapel, that were trouble. It was 5 against her alone and one was almost as though as the black knight and as tall as her. The Balder knights were fast and aggressive with longswords and rapiers. Kazumi had to resort to her infamous hit and run tactic to avoid being overwhelmed by the rabid hollows. She took care of the Balder knights one by one with her new lightning bolts after slithering far away and throwing it at them on point blank.

"Good thing you are all brainlesssss." Kazumi though as she repeated the process until it was only the Berenite knight. It was bulkier and surely stronger than her, but its attacks were slow and predictable. Her swords found their mark after avoiding the deadly mace several time until they manage to decapitate the hollow, its corpse turning into ash.

"_So… you are going to become a hero someday?" _A soft voice asked in her head making her freeze on the spot. Her hands started to tremble, letting the swords fall to the ground, and it was difficult for her to breath. That voice was familiar yet she couldn´t recall how the face looked. A choked gasp escaped from her mouth and all her body was shaking in fear once she realized that she had forgotten the face and name of her light.

"_Are you going to save people just like Deku does?"_ The voice asked again but this time it was getting farther away from her.

"Why… why can´t I remember his face? N-no. Not him… pleassse… anyone but him." Her voice broke, tears threatened to fall, and her hands covered her mouth to avoid screaming. She felt ill and empty. Like the purpose of her life was snatched away from her. Kazumi didn´t know how long she stood there but she couldn´t care less. She cried in silence for a while oblivious to the world around her.

After pulling herself back her eyes where no longer sulfuric yellow, they were crimson red, her mouth curved into a murderous snarl "No. No, I refussse to forget him. I will find a way to remember. Even if I have to tear this place apart ssstone by sssstone." As if she had become rage incarnated, she climbed the stairs of the Undead church running over more pitiful undead soldiers like a tank over some rats. At the end of the stairs she found herself over the rooftop of the chapel and on the other end the entrance of the bell tower. She slithered to it without hesitation. Not even acknowledging the new obstacles that had dropped in her path from the tower.

The two gargoyles in front of her could have looked intimidating, one with an axe like tail and armor while the other lacked tail but could breathe fire and shred flesh with its merciless claws, but Kazumi spat on the ground with disgust and took off her cloak and belt. She grew into her 14 foot form and gripped her tail around the fire breathing gargoyle´s neck without giving it any time to react. The other stone beast charged at her with a halberd but pissed off Kazumi was in no mood to play with the monster. She simply stopped the attack grabbing the pole of the weapon with her right hand and ripped it out of its stony claws. Less than two seconds later she used it to pierce the nape of the stone creature making both the weapon and the head shatter in pieces. Then… she crushed the other beast trapped by her tail applying and unholy amount of pressure.

Still pissed off but much calmer than before, Kazumi retrieved her scarce equipment and cloak from the ground and climbed the stairs of the bell tower.

**To be continue…**


	5. The Priest

**AN: Pinky Updated? Then I update too. **

**I think I will extend this spinoff into the other three Dark Souls games. So… there is a far journey ahead. Aren´t you happy, Kazumi?**

**Kazumi: Fuck You!**

**Anyway, My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z. **

**This is a spinoff made with Hotpinkmonster permission. I, the original creator of Kazumi Enoshima, presents this story with the only purpose of entertainment.**

* * *

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 5: The Priest.

After demolishing the two gargoyles in a fit of rage and climbing the top of the bell tower, Kazumi reached the lever under the Bell of Awakening and pulled it. The massive thing ringed loudly although it was rusty as hell. Covering her ears to avoid ending deaf, she left the tower and returned to the central chamber of the church.

Kazumi was sure there could be more useful things in there than just statues of nameless gods and broken chairs. To her surprise she found another human. This time, a guy dressed in black priest robes with short messy black hair, bangs and strands hanged down past his shoulders. His face was quite feminine with delicate chin, pointed nose and wide grey eyes.

She identified him immediately but kept her mouth shut. Her anger was still bubbling inside and could explode at any moment. It wasn´t wise to lash out at a possible ally in this barren land were the dead walked and dragons soared the sky.

The guy was standing in front of the altar with both hands behind his back, looking at a statue of a maiden in fascinated devotion. He turned his head in her direction as if he had detected her presence. "Greetings traveler." He saluted with a polite bow. "Looks like you have defeated the gargoyles and ringed the bell. Congratulations!" His eyes measured her with discretion, silently calculating something lost to her.

"It wassss no big deal." She said neutrally. "I´m Kazumi Enoshima. And you are...?" Kazumi introduced herself with the same politeness that he had showed. Even if she knew his name, nothing assured her that this was the same person she knew in her own world.

"Oh. Where are my manners? I´m Hara Habiki of Carim. A priest of Velka, the goddess of Sin. Do you want to do a confession? After all… is natural for humans to commit sins." He chuckled a bit darkly.

"My sinsss are only mine to know. After all… isss natural for humanssss to be secretive." She countered with a thin smile.

"Indeed. Is your choice. Secrets are such a wonderful things don´t you think? Such treasures hidden inside the mind. A shame that the cursed undead become mad and lose all that knowledge. What I would give to learn them before they vanish…" He whispered the last part.

Kazumi stared at him, her face a mask of indifference. Inside she was wondering how much information she could get about this cursed land from this shady version of her schoolmate. "Tell me Habiki-sssan… what is an undead exactly? I´m a wanderer from a distant land and never heard of such thing. And what happened to this place? What is the cause of such decay?"

"Curious, are you? As a priest I´m well versed in the ancient legends that gave form to this land." He approached the altar and sat there while she remained standing, his grey eyes glimmering with amusement.

"The ssshort version, pleassse." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to start.

Hara started to narrate with a deep mysterious voice "_In the age of ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons."_ He awaited three seconds to let it sink into her mind and make it sound more ominous. "_But then there was Fire. And with Fire, came Disparity. Heat and cold. Life and Death. And of course… Light and Dark. Then, from the Dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame."_ Kazumi´s mind was now completely focused on his story.

"_Mashiro, the first of the dead. The Witch Asuna of Izalith, and her Daughters of Chaos. Deku, The Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights, and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten." _The names rolled out of Hara´s tongue with such power and strength that Kazumi trembled from awe on the inside and wondered how different they were from her own world. "_With the strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons. Deku´s mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The witches weaved great firestorms. Mashiro unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more."_ The priest took a breath and looked at the rundown chapel around him. "_Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain. Even now, there are only embers, and man sees no light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign."_ She remained silent, digesting the information. The story awoke more questions than the answers it gave and left her expecting an actual explanation about the undead.

Hara seemed to notice the impassiveness she emanated from her eyes and cleared his throat. "The undead are those who carry the Darksign as a cursed brand and makes them immortal but at the same time they crave for souls like insatiable beasts. The curse slowly erases the memory and leaves an empty husk that will prey onto the living without remorse nor mercy. Legends say that one will be chosen among them and that after ringing the bells of awakening he or she will know the true purpose of their journey."

Kazumi was a bit lost after taking in all that information. "_I´m an undead too? Cursed to forget everything and become the monster I knew I always was? _Is there a way to break this curse? How can you avoid becoming hollow?" She asked with as much restrain as she could muster. It was quite hard not panicking after learning of such fate.

"The curse of the undead cannot be undone. But it can be stopped, at least temporally. To remain sane and lucid you must acquire Humanity…" He said as he took something from a pocket inside his robe and showed her a tiny black sprite with a strange white aura surrounding it. "…crush it and absorb it within yourself to remain human and avoid turning hollow." His tone was dead serious and Kazumi didn´t doubt the veracity of his words. Hara offered it to her, the lamia almost snatched it from his hand, but controlled herself from doing it. Kazumi did as instruct and crushed it against her chest. A new feeling invaded her, as if cold water running under her skin was putting down a fire burning in her blood. The image of her light was clearer than before but not enough to remember it.

"_A great start for certain_". Searching for this tiny sprites was a must in her mission. There was no way in hell she was becoming a brainless hollow zombie. "I appreciated the info and… the help. But I mussst keep going. I have to sssearch for the second bell." She accommodated her belt and left the church through an auxiliary door and went down another set of stone stairs.

Hara watched her leave in silence with a polite smile until she disappeared down the stairs. A second later another presence approached him and the priest of Velka frowned as he turned his head. "It´s quite impolite to spy a private talk." He scolded the newcomer. It was a Knight, at least in name and his armor was quite unusual and his steps didn´t make a sound at all, as if he was a ghost. It was golden colored, with a pair of arms hugging his chest and a sort of crown in his helm.

"That was a fine beauty. Seems like you are learning from the master, keh he he." The man laughed darkly and ignored the glare directed at him by the priest.

"I enjoy puzzles and that female was a really intriguing one. Never I had seen such a creature before, and she acted as if she was human. And she is quite powerful too if she defeated those disgusting gargoyles." His voice holding a sense of awe and intense curiosity.

"Sounds like you found a new obsession my friend." The golden knight clapped sarcastically.

"Cut it out Jigoku. You have no right to talk about obsessions. At least I don´t chase after a pitiful goddess that has long abandoned this cursed land." He spat in anger, his previous mask of politeness and mystery shattered.

Jigoku got in front of Hara in a blink, the edge of a sharp Shotel under his friend´s neck, ready to separate the head in just one pull. But the priest wasn´t defenseless. Jigoku noticed a large thin metal rapier pointing at the union of his helm and breastplate. It was a stalemate. Neither would get out of that alive. "Never insult my goddess in my presence." He growled with barely contained rage. He then separated himself from Hara and started to walk off the chapel through the frontal entrance.

"Mark my words Jigoku. Your journey is not going to end well if you continue this path." Warned the priest in deep concern of his friend.

Jigoku stopped a second before replying in a mocking tone. "I´ll give you the same advice then. After all… curiosity killed the cat."

**To be continue…**


	6. Lower Undead Burg

**Disclaimer: Dark Souls and My Hero Academy don´t belong to me. Gen Z belongs to Hotpinkmonster.**

**Today we have another student in todays chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 6: Lower Undead Burg

After a short journey back to the Burg of the Undead, Kazumi noticed that most of the zombie soldiers she had slayed were back in the same place she had found them the first time. Lacking a concrete direction and after destroying those pitiful excuse of enemies, she decided to climb down the rooftops and see what was in the streets down there. For her it was quite easy to slither down without falling to her demise, others would have needed to find a staircase first.

She clutched her great sword in her right and the talisman in her left hand as she slithered through the disgusting streets of the lower Burg. There was green moss growing in the cracks of the walls and floor, humidity and heat was quite high for such a place, but she wasn´t surprised of it with wood wagons slowly burning. Food and materials still on them.

It was fairly dark there as if it was perpetual twilight, but it wasn´t that much of a problem for her heightened senses and infra-red vision. Kazumi was on high alert when she turned on a corner and found a group of five hooded guys with knifes, black leather clothes and hoods trying to bring down a wooden door. She would have just ignored them if she hadn´t hear Yasu´s voice from the other side of the door.

"Curse you all rotten bastards. Come at me one at a time and we will see who is stronger instead of just gangbanging like pussies." It was an angry Yasu no doubt.

"Guesss I will have to take out more trasssssh." She groaned in annoyance. Trying to take out as many as she could in one attack, she grabbed an empty wooden wagon untouched by the fires with her tail and threw it at the undead muggers. Only two were crushed under the contraption, the other three were fast enough to dodge. They didn´t even hesitated to go after her. Kazumi saw them running quite fast, trying to surround her. She wasn´t amused by this tactic and their basic ambush maneuver. She simply lashed with her tail at the one that tried to flank her by the left and slashed with her sword to the other on the right. They both died at the same time, the first bisected in two and the second crushed under her tail. But the third took the opening and stabbed the rusty knife in her ribs.

A roar of pain erupted from her mouth and punched the daring fucker into a wall, ending him. Blood was pouring down her injury and soaking her cloak. It was painful, yes, but she refrained from crying. After all, it was nothing compared to what that man did to her.

("_You are so ugly! Such a monster!" _

Her own screams still echoed in her memory.

"_I´ve heard snakes don´t like fire, right_?"

Not even her pitiful pleads of mercy were able to make him stop.

"_The strong make the rules."_)

"The strong makes the rules." She repeated mentally while she chanted the healing miracle that Kenio had showed her. After finishing a warm feeling enveloped her body and a shiny golden light appeared around her. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Leaving no trace of her injury save for her bloodied cloak and skin.

Yasu opened the door just an inch and peeked outside to see why it was so quiet outside. He was a bit shocked to find a half human, half snake maiden in black robes with a great sword, a talisman and an aggressive look in her eyes. He would have labeled her as a threat but after inspecting the surroundings a bit more and finding the remains of his assailants, he though better. Being ungrateful to his savior without a reason other than the looks wasn't something he could stand. He straightened himself and walked out of his hiding spot with a wooden staff on his left hand and his sword sheathed.

Kazumi turned her head to look back at who she was certain was Yasu. After a brief inspection of his face she was 100% sure it was him. His shaggy ash blond hair, lime green irises with corn-colored sclera, pointy ears and his trademark black balaclava covering half his face was good enough evidence for her. To avoid any misunderstanding, she lowered the black knight sword and steeled her resolve to be as polite and neutral as possible. She reminded herself that gaining enemies in this unknow land wasn´t a wise choice, not with such strange abilities like throwing lightning bolts, healing lights and who knows what else. At least not until she learned them herself.

"Problems with the trassssh?" She asked a with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Yasu was bit taken back with her attitude. Not what he was accustomed to from the maidens of his land that was sure. "Y-yeah" He said awkwardly but recomposed himself quickly. "I appreciate the help, my lady. Yasu Hanransha traveling mage and scholar of the land of Vinheim at your service." He said while bowing to her.

"Vinheim? What place isssss that?" Said Kazumi in a curious but respectful tone.

"The Dragon School institute? Home of the most renowned wizards in the world?" Yasu explained in hopes of making her remember as if she was supposed to know of its existence.

"Never heard of it. But don´t be surprised. I´m a traveler from a dissssstant land. I don´t really know a thing about thissss place other than itssss name, Anor Londo." She looked around to make sure they were not going to be ambushed, thing that Yasu did as well.

"Understandable." He conceded. "Uh… what was your name lady? I think I forgot to ask."

Looking down at him the lamia just raised an eyebrow. "Kazumi Enoshima. Losssst traveler in this accursed land. And don´t call me a lady, makesssss me feel fragile and uselesssss. I´m a warrior." Kazumi stated with an air of finality.

"Okeeeey. I don´t want to impose but I lost too much time here, I should go on and slay that Capra demon that is roaming this place. It was the task my master assigned me." Yasu unsheathed his sword and readied his staff to continue on his quest.

"Wait a ssssecond. Capra demon?" Her face lit up after hearing about a new thing to slaughter. She was going to slither down the street to go find it without a second thought, but some little bug called curiosity stung her mind. "You ssssaid you were a ssssorcerer right? Show me what you can do." It came out a bit more demanding than she wanted but if Yasu was offended by her words, he didn´t show it.

His eyes were two pools of shining lime green and his balaclava barely contained his smirk. He turned around and raised his staff pointing it at a wall. Its tip glowed an eerie deep blue and a thin arrow of sapphire energy was shoot towards the already cracked stone. The bolt of energy splashed itself against the wall and dissolved without leaving any mark or trace of its existence.

Kazumi´s face remained a blank mask of indifference but on the inside, she was truly disappointed on the performance. "_It has a decent speed but still easy to evade, no physical damage on the wall so no points in destruction. Unless…"_

Yasu, satisfied with his small performance turned around to explain his sorcery. "That was a soul arrow. A common spell of the Dragon School. It may not look impressive against inanimate objects but its devastating against living things. It damages the soul of the target rather than the flesh."

The lamia´s eye widened in shock at the revelation. "_The soul? How? No, forget it, don´t care how. This sorcery is fucking dangerous. Unless I can learn this too I´m not doing an enemy of him._" She decided in her mind. "Sssso… do you need help to sssslay this creature? I have sssome experience in handling monstersssss."

He thought about it before responding "Uhmm. Sure. With your strength and my sorcery we can take the demon down quite easily."

Kazumi nodded and followed after him. The dark streets of the lower burg were ideal to ambush travelers, so they needed to be on high alert at all times. After walking through the dark maze of desolated buildings, they reached a small and cramped park with a rotten dead tree in the middle. The bushes were yellow and withering just like the grass. Unlike the streets that were filled with small noises of rats and cracking wood or burning broken carts blocking narrow corridors, the tiny park was completely silent. Neither Yasu nor Kazumi said anything at all, but they were expecting something to attack them at any moment. The atmosphere was heavy, and the tension was rising quickly.

Several barking noises broke the silence of the park from the opposite entrance decorated with a three meter tall stone arc. Four dogs entered the park at slow pace, but they were not normal, at least by her standards. This dogs had no fur on them, they were only red rotten skin and bones and the eye sockets were empty pits of darkness, but they moved as if they could see perfectly. Then, after the dogs another creature entered the park. It was a tall bipedal creature, with a horned skull head, four red glowing eyes that fixed upon them like a hungry predator. Its upper half was naked, showing a fit grey skinned human torso with exposed shoulder blades, tattered rags covering his waist and down, a bony tail coming out from its lower back and two huge machetes, one in each hand.

"How good are you with animalssss?" Asked Kazumi to her partner trying to form a battle plan.

"I´m better with dogs to be honest." He answered back thinking how to face the animals in a safe manner.

"Good I never liked goatsss." Kazumi took out each sword in a hand and slithered to the right while Yasu ran to the left. The dogs were intimidated by Kazumi´s aura so they decided to go after the sorcerer. The Capra Demon on the other hand, seemed attracted by it.

Yasu fired a soul arrow at one dog and it made contact before the creature had time to react. The bolt of blue energy phased through the dog leaving an eerie trace behind, but the result was instantaneous. It died on the spot. But the rest of the pack didn´t stay still. Seeing them run at him, he decided to use his sword and fight them close quarters but not before coating it with a blue aura using his wooden staff.

"Come and chew at this." The sorcerer spat at the zombie mutts as he cleaved in two the first one that jumped at him and dodged the other two that tried to bite his legs and arms. "Too much noise and no bite you all are." He mocked the dogs as he backed away and tried to chop them down without leaving an opening and be bitten to death.

On the other side of the park, Kazumi was blocking the demon´s machetes with the black knight sword and trying to cut its rough skin with Oscar´s to no avail. The thin sword wasn´t able to do much damage to the monster so she needed to change tactics. She tried to grab its leg with her tail to make it fell on its back, but the demon leaped back and almost severed her tip with a swing of its machetes. "_Guess that this thing is not as stupid as the other one. It may be wild but it isn´t as reckless. Have to be careful." _

Only two dogs remained, and they were being quite a pain to deal with for Yasu. He tried to blast them with the soul arrow, but the bastards were being quite fast at dodging them and his magic augmented sword wasn´t long enough to catch them.

"Tch. Guess I´ll have to try my new spell now." He grunted and focused on his staff and silently chanted the spell through his mind. The two dogs jumped at him from the flanks and Yasu released the spell. In the tip of the staff a large blue phantasmagoric sword materialized and phased through the dogs in one swipe, making them fall dead at his feet. Yasu felt a cold sweat on his neck and the air started to feel scarce on his lungs. Making incomplete spells could have disastrous consequences for the caster and fatigue was only a minor thing that could have happened to him. "Need to put much less power or I will get myself killed one day." He mumbled harshly.

"Do you even know what stamina issss you SSSSON OF A GOAT?" Kazumi complained in a low growl at the relentless demon that didn´t stop swinging his dual machetes like it couldn´t get tired. Her breath was starting to become labored and sweat was visible on her neck and belly. "The hell issss your problem?" She asked as she blocked both machetes with the black knight sword and was pushed back a bit. Oscar´s sword laid on the floor forgotten due to her change of tactics. Using the big one with both hands made it easier to defend.

Kazumi was so tempted to use her quirk and grew big enough to crush the fucker but getting naked in front of the not Yasu look alike wasn´t something she was comfortable with, even in the face of possible death and the space was too reduced to move properly. The Capra Demon jumped in the air and tried to cleave her in two with both machetes grabbed as if it was one. Taking her chance she dodged in the last second by mere centimeters hoping it had used all its strength in the swing.

To her fortune, the demon´s weapon got stuck in the dirt. Using her tail, as fast as lightning, she grabbed its bony neck and pulled with all her might, launching the monster against the dead tree, breaking it in half. She didn´t even hesitate nor waited for it to raise again. Kazumi stabbed the black knight sword through the Capra demon´s torso. The lamia relaxed a bit after that but when she was about to pull it out the monster´s hand moved and grabbed her neck, choking her with a crushing grip. She retaliated with her tail coiling around its arm, trying to break it, but her strength was wavering, and she couldn't concentrate enough to use her quirk. Kazumi even tried to punch it in the head, but it didn't have any effect due to the thick bone that it was made off.

"_WHY DON´T YOU DIE YOU PIECE OF GOAT SHIT"_ She cursed in her mind while glaring murderously at it. As she tried in vain to get out of the grip a soul arrow phased through the Capra demon´s head. The powerful bony hands got loose enough for her to yank out and breathe again. It was still moving, so it wasn't dead yet.

"Ssshoot again!" She barked at the sorcerer who complied immediately with another soul arrow.

This time his spell took a bit more time to cast, but the soul arrow released from the staff was bigger than the last. It clashed with the bleeding torso of the Capra demon and then dissipated within it, making the beast stop moving at all and falling dead on the yellow grass. Red marks remained in her neck and pain still lingered on the skin.

Kazumi locked eyes with the sorcerer and gave him respectful nod, thanking him silently. Yasu returned the gesture solemnly and sheathed his sword, relief plastered all over his face.

Another rush of power surged through Kazumi´s body as the demon´s corpse turned into ash and the lingering pain on her skin started to fade. "_Seems like absorbing the essence of powerful creatures also heals me. I wonder what else It can do."_

Yasu approached her to say something but a cry of "Help!" interrupted him. Kazumi would have ignored it completely to keep on with her task but one look at the Yasu look alike eyes and she knew that it wasn´t an option. Not if she wanted to keep him as an ally.

"It came from that way. And I recognize that voice. I know this is a lot to ask but would you help me again?" He extended his hand to her and looked directly at her eyes expecting to find an answer before actually hearing it from her.

"Tch, fine. But I expect you to ssshow me how to do your spellssss after thissss." She said as she took his hand and shook it. It was a daring bet, but she wasn´t going to do it for free. She wasn´t in her world and being a hero here didn´t seem to be the smartest choice to take. To Kazumi, right and wrong wasn't defined by black or white.

**To be continue…**


	7. The sewers

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy and Dark Souls belong to their respective creators. The Oc´s are Hotpinkmonster property along with the SYOC Generation Z.**

**Being a while since I updated. Welp, here is another chapter. I want to write the three Dark Souls games since some interesting ideas have been wondering around inside my mind. Please enjoy, Review and Fav.**

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 7: The Sewers.

As she followed the sorcerer into the deeps of the lower undead burg, she felt more and more caged as the space between buildings seemed to shrink around her. Kazumi wasn´t afflicted by claustrophobia, not by a long shot, but the less space she had to move, the more wary and aggressive she got. The use of her swords was limited to simple piercing movements rather than swings along with her tail, and her last resource was useless if she got stuck in a narrow hallway.

They arrived at an underground run down warehouse where two huge and obese hollow dressed in bloody sacks over their heads, stained aprons and enormous butcher knifes full of rust and dried blood were preparing a cauldron with boiling water and cutting raw meat in a nearby table that seemed rotten and full of buzzing insects. The disgusting smell filled both of their nostrils like a punch to the face and they almost puked their (inexistent) stomach contents.

Just a couple of feet away from them was the reason of Yasu´s worry and Kazumi´s annoyance. Tied by thick rope and inside a dark wooden barrel, was a young male of messy golden hair, panicked lavender eyes and olive colored skin that was struggling to get loose and run as far away from there and then some.

Wanting to end things as quickly as possible with an ambush, Kazumi used hand signs to order Yasu to flank the butchers by the right while she did it by the left. But the sorcerer blinked at her, a blank expression on his face, not understanding the tactical implications of her hand signs.

She groaned in exasperation. "_Why did I expect him to understand tactical signs of hero procedure?_ _Remember that he is not the same person. No one here is."_ She then whispered quickly what she wanted of him. Yasu nodded and followed her instructions, taking position in the other end of the room as he awaited for Kazumi to take on the first foe.

The lamia slithered in absolute silence, her Black Knight sword unsheathed and ready to backstab with all her might the spinal cord of the monster. Fortunately, the Aisen look alike screams covered any mistake she could have made as she approached one of the butchers. The obese hollow was utterly focused in chopping the rotten meat, oblivious to the world around it. Once she was just a foot away from the monster, she didn´t hesitate to drive the huge blade all the way through its spine and chest. The prisoner took notice of this immediately and called for her help, driving the attention of the second butcher to his savior.  
Sorcerer Yasu took a moment to prepare a powerful spell from behind a crate and the instant the target took a step focused on attacking Kazumi, he fired a thick soul arrow from his staff. It didn´t make a sound as it traveled through the air and splashed against the back of the butcher. The hollow tumbled forward a bit but managed to stay on its own chubby feet and continued running towards the intended target, rusted knife raised and ready to cleave her in hundreds of little pieces.

When Kazumi yanked her sword out of the first butcher´s corpse, it was accompanied by the sound of a suffocating gurgle of blood. As she pointed the black blade towards the incoming enemy, the lamia took notice of another blue projectile leaving the sorcerer´s staff and smirked. The small soul arrow found its mark on the hollow´s left leg and this time, the butcher halted its advance as it fell on one knee. Taking advantage of the golden opportunity, Kazumi slithered quickly towards the downed enemy and in one swift swing beheaded the fiend, splashing blood everywhere, including Aisen´s cheek.

"Yuck! That was disgusting." Complained the tied blond in a hesitant low voice, his face green of nausea. "Can you please free me now?" He asked weakly, trying to avoid puking in front of his saviors and further embarrass himself.

Kazumi didn´t even spare him a glance and lashed at the barrel holding Aisen with her tail. The blond cried in alarm as his prison was reduced to splinters and his body fell face first to the dirty floor.

Immediately, her attention then shifted to Yasu "Untie him yourself, I have done my part." She said in an uncaring cold tone as she slithered past the downed Aisen like he wasn´t worth her time. "_Just like the original."_

Yasu glared disapprovingly at her dismissive demeanor but refrained from arguing and proceeded to untie his fellow blonde.  
"I told you to stay out of trouble spitfire. Now you own me one." He said with a recomforting smile.

"I´m sorry. I thought I saw a little girl being chased by those hollows and couldn´t ignore. Not after I lost ..." Aisen´s look alike voice almost broke down and his eyes where in the verge of crying a waterfall, but he took several deep breaths before calming down and moved on from the painful topic.

"So… who is she?" He asked while looking at the glaring lamia in the other side of the warehouse.

Yasu was just about to answer but the hissing of the redhead stopped him. "I can introduce mysssslf jussst fine." She then focused her intense sulfuric eyes on the cowering blonde, making him skip several beats. "My name isss Kazumi Enosshima. Wandering traveler and warrior. And if you dare to make any funny nicknamesss… I´ll kill you." She said with an air of finality and outmost seriousness.

Aisen gulped and nodded fearfully at her. The risk of drawing her ire for just a measly nickname wasn´t worth throwing away his life. "O-okay. I´m Aisen of the great swamps, a pleasure to meet you." He said meekly at first but gained more confidence as he spoke.

When his friend untied him, Aisen stood up with an energetic jump and proceeded to stretch his limbs. Kazumi noticed that his attire was quite different form his fellow blonde. While Yasu wore a tidy black overcoat, dark blue pants and high boots of excellent quality, Aisen´s clothes were a bit ragged, dirty and too of an eyesore with his yellow jacket, orange shirt, green scaled pants and mud covered boots. Although she couldn´t voice her displeasure for his choice of clothes due to only wearing a bloodied black cloak.

Growling like a caged beast, Kazumi started to determinate how to reach her objective. "_Exploring the low undead burg by myself could take days and I could get lost or ambushed quite easily. The Undead Parish could have other adjacent places to visit but I want to deal with the bells first. And I´m sure the Shrine had a few secrets of its own_."

Right now though, she didn't seem in the mood to go up. "Thisss place looksss like a promissing start I jussst need to find the entrance to Blighttown. And Kanashimi-san told me it wasss in the bottom of thiss dump. Then I only have to find a way to descend further._"_ She muttered with a scowl on her features. Kazumi was about to go her own way and ditch the two blondes when her little deal with the sorcerer came back to her memory. Turning around instantly, the lamia was in front of Yasu, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl still present on her face that combined with her intimidating aura and height forced the sorcerer to step back on instinct. "Itsss time to fulfill your part of the deal."

Yasu, knowing immediately what she was referring to, sighed loudly and reluctantly took a small parchment from a leather pouch covered by his overcoat and offered it to her. "This are the chants to create a soul arrow. It includes some of my notes on how to focus and make them bigger and stronger but slow, or small and weak but fast."

Kazumi took the parchment with greed and started to read the theory behind the spell in hopes of understanding everything at the first try just like with the miracles, but one little detail popped up mid read that she couldn´t ignore. "Where do I get a catalyst for sssorcery?" She raised her eyes over the parchment and met the smug smirk of Yasu showcasing his staff like his most treasured possession.

"Mine was given to me by my master when I graduated from the Dragon School of Vinheim. A sorcerer´s catalyst is its most trusted companion, weapon and tool. So, unless you graduate from Vinheim´s academy or find a deceased sorcerer, there is barely a chance for you to get your hands on one." He stated in a matter of fact tone while Aisen fidgeted nervously behind him.

The lamia was fuming internally, and her tail twitched in anger "_I´m really tempted to make you a corpse just to take it from you, but alas, he could still have more spells under his sleeve and now that he has the blond pest with him its not worth it. Guess I will have to find my own. Well played Hanransha-san, well played._" Trying to not lash neither verbally or physically to the two blondes, Kazumi started to slither towards a wooden door, opposite of the entrance stairs, broke out of its hinges in one punch and went through it.

* * *

"Should we accompany her? The sewers lead directly into Blighttown and we both know from your master that the place is a nightmare for lonely adventurers. Even a pyromancer like me." Inquired the nervous blond after he saw the redhead leave. His statement wasn´t out of confidence, only a fact he had learned sometime ago that fire spells, (or pyromancy) was highly effective against the poisonous hordes of undead dwelling down there.

"She will just reject our help or demand more spell parchments from us. She is greedy for power and while we technically could take on the dangers of that cursed place I wouldn´t go there unless my master ordered me to. Speaking of him, I need to report back that my quest was a success." Said the taller blond as he went towards the exit stairs. "Are you coming?" He asked softly to his friend.

Aisen looked back at the broken door where his savior had disappeared through and then back at the sorcerer and sighed. "Yeah, I don´t have a hurry to go there yet."

* * *

Kazumi was in desperate need of a gas mask, and maybe a full hazmat suit. The putrid smell that filled her nostrils and the tunnel she was in could have made her empty all her stomach contents if she had something in her belly to begin with. The murky water under her scales was so disgusting that she felt as if her whole body was completely filthy, even if it was just her lower scales. Dimly lit torches illuminated the narrow path in front of her while dozens of dirty rats scurried away from her the second they detected the lamia´s presence. "I swear that I will jump into a lake the second I see one." Even the giant rats, which were the size of dogs, fled in her presence. She was in a bad mood right now and her aura was an augur of death that any smart animal, (undead or not) knew not to mess with. Kazumi slithered unopposed through a literal labyrinth of tunnels and filth for at least an hour until she found herself in a massive room with four run down columns of titanic proportions, a small water course going through the middle of the room that fell unto a chasm that must have been created when some of the floor collapsed long time ago and no signs of a clear exit save for where she came from.

"Dead end, are you kidding me? This iss ssstupid. Of coursse there was no big door with a sign sssaying **Welcome to Blighttown**. Great, jussst great. Now I have to keep searching through that labyrinth till the filth getsss up to my neck. What a-" But she couldn´t keep up with her rant as she detected movement in the corner of her vision. From the chasm, not too far away, a small reptile head peeked at her in curiosity and sniffed the air. Kazumi scoffed annoyed and was just about to leave when it raised out of its hideout, alarming her immensely. What looked like a small, harmless lizard, was only the tip of the iceberg. Its head was tiny yes, but the body it was connected to was colossal, at least twenty five meters from head to tail of grey and lime green scales, six wide and strong scaly legs full of merciless claws, four grey tattered wings and, instead of a normal scaly belly like a dragon, there was a vertical maw full of teeth of irregular sizes but all big enough to surpass the length of a common sword. It roared as it stood up on four of its legs and folded half of its body back while opening its horrible maw as if it was going to crush her against the floor.

On edge but unimpressed, Kazumi´s shoulder sagged as she only uttered three words in a deadpan tone "Fuck my luck."

**To be continue...**


	8. Welcome to Blighttown

**I want to congratulate Hotpinkmonster for the One year Anniversary of the SYOC: My Hero Academy GEN Z. Without you I wouldn´t be writing this so thanks a lot.**

**Also happy birthday to Inori (MC of Gen Z for those who don´t know). If I´m not mistaken it was on the 31 of October. So I hope she enjoyed it. **

**Like always I don´t own anything. Enjoy, review and fav.**

Kazumi Dark Adventures

Chapter 8: Welcome to Blighttown

Kazumi would have turned around and came back from the stairs she entered without even bothering to fight the thing. She was sure there was another way around the sewers to find Blighttown and she just needed a bit more patience. But for some reason, there was a thick fog covering the entrance and it was as sturdy as a brick wall.

"Fuck my luck" Was her only response to the new colossal monster she had in front of her. The abomination approached her using four of its six legs, making thunderous steps as its disgusting vertical maw full of yellow fangs longer than her black sword drooled in anticipation of its next meal.

She was forced to fight this stupid dragon to the death while covered up to the waist in shit. "At least your demise will make me more powerful, you foul beast." Kazumi gritted her teeth as she held the talisman in her left hand and immediately began to chant the short but powerful miracle, creating a mighty lighting bolt on her palm that she threw while aiming at the head. Her light projectile hit a bit lower than expected, but the damage it did was undeniable. The green and gray scales on the side of the neck where blown off with such force that halted the six legged dragon approach and made it roar in fury and pain. Kazumi didn´t stay still. She slithered as fast as her tail allowed her to avoid being run down by the monster, which used its entire upper body and open maw to slam into the spot she was a second ago. Taking advantage of the vulnerable position of the target, which had its monstrous teeth stuck in the ground, she chanted and threw another lightning bold at its head but alas, her aim was a bit off, again. This time it struck the joint of one of its four wings, blowing it clean off of its scaly back.

"_Maybe I should stick to this hit and run tactic. This thing is slow and stupid. But I´m not sure how many lightning spears I can conjure before depleting myself of energy. I wonder what those golden flasks that Oscar gave me where for? Could they replenish my stamina if I drink them? Okay the giant cunt is pissed off now. Focus on the battle in front of you Kazumi._" She chastised herself and proceed to keep her distance from the dragon. Stupid as it appeared, the creature was relentless, and each time came more closer to crush her under its maw or rip her apart with one of its two free clawed limbs. It became clear to her that this was a matter of patience and persistence. The giant decayed columns were shattered like glass when the dragon´s wide tail lashed at them accidentally and destroyed any possibility for Kazumi to hide and take a breather. Ten full minutes passed of her throwing lightning bolts at the creature and slithering away to safe distance. Bolt by bolt, the six legged dragon was torn to shreds, losing another wing, half its tail and one of its limbs.

The creature was agonizing. Dragging itself up to her with blood pouring from its multiple wounds. "How the hell did I misssss the head so many timesss? I know my sigh isss not the best but come on!" Complained the lamia as she positioned herself between the chasm where the dragon came from and the dragon itself. Sweat poured from her forehead and neck, soaking her already dirty black cloak, making her want to throw the thing and burn it for good. Her labored breaths and the growls of her enemy were the only sounds that existed right now. Exhilarating as it was to put her power to the test like this, there was a limit of how much bullshit she could endure before snapping and entering a feral state like with the gargoyles but without no control of self. And that wasn´t something she wasn´t looking forward to.

Pushing those thoughts off for later, Kazumi turned all her willpower and focus onto the giant scaly cunt in front of her. She summoned one final bolt and threw it at the incoming dragon. To the redhead´s delight, it was a direct hit in its tiny crocodile head. It exploded in a shower of gore and little shards of bones everywhere, her hair included. But Kazumi´s joy was short lived. Instead of falling dead on the spot, the dragon started to jerk its whole body wildly and roll over itself. Before she could slither away from her precarious spot near the chasm, the corpse of the monster rolled again and pushed her with it into the dark abyss bellow.

Time seemed to slow down as she started to fall into the darkness and the slits of her eyes shrunk in realization. She was done for. She would fall to her death in a forgotten pit of a run down sewer all because she hadn´t been fast enough to avoid the dead corpse of a dragon. The grip of her swords loosened and got lost in the darkness of the fall. It felt humiliating. Was she going to wake up from this nightmare once she reached the bottom? Would she just vanish in the void like her cynical mind always thought? Would she find herself reincarnated in another world like her hopeful younger self once though? "I´ll find out sssoon enough." She whispered in a disturbingly monotone manner.

"_Will you become a hero too?"_ A young hopeful voice asked her.

"I´m sorry Shiro. It seemsss like my journey endsss here." She said in a resigned voice. Determined as she was, Kazumi couldn´t deny the truth under her. Falling from such height would be lethal even to the monster she had just killed. Its not like shed had wings like Tetsuya or control over gravity like Fujita.

"_It´s a promise then?_" The voice said in a cheerful tone.

"Your onee-san is a liar Shiro. You should look up to dad and mom and not a monster like me." She spat the last three words like venom and closed her eyes, awaiting for the ground to receive her.

And receive her it did, along the dragon´s corpse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THUD**

Thud

.

.

.

.

.

Only that it received the Gaping Dragon´s corpse just a second before her. Kazumi´s fall ended abruptly whit her body hitting its scaly belly. It hurt. A lot. The air escaped her lungs painfully and her head bumped violently against the floppy belly. All her body felt like crap. It hurt to even regain her breath and there was no light around to see if there was any threat around her. She couldn´t even feel that disgusting black cloak covering her chest.

"_Death will have to wait a little longer it seems_". Her mental joke made her chuckle. Another painful movement. "_Damn, this sucks. Dying by a big ass fall like that I can accept. But this… this is just too horrible. Broken and alone in the darkness. Not allowed to move without an overload of pain… there is no denial. I´m in hell._" Just when she was about to close her eyes again and start to think about what world would she reincarnate into, the body of the beast started to disintegrate into ashes. Kazumi fell quickly into the cold ground bellow and released a scream of pain from the impact. But she didn´t complain beyond that. Not now that she knew that she would absorb those ashes, grow stronger and heal at the same time. A sinister smirk slowly came back to her lips "But I´m going to crush hell_._"

As her body absorbed the great quantity of ashes of her fallen enemy, all the wounds along with the pain began to disappear. It was an even bigger rush than all the other huge kills combined. Kazumi gasped in extasy when all that power rushed into her soul. Her hands trembled in anticipation to meet its next victim. Sure, she didn´t have her weapons anymore but she could take care of pretty much anything with her talisman and tail. The only real downside to all this was her almost complete nakedness, the leather belt with the pouch containing the unused estus flasks being the only cloth on her and barely covering her sex.

Growling in annoyance, Kazumi slithered towards a small light that she supposed had to be the exit of the dark dump she was in. The wet surface under her scales was smooth stone, at least the first minute, and it felt. Then it started to get all muddy and humid the more she approached to the exit of what she guessed was another sewer tunnel. Before reaching the end of it, she found something quite curious. There was an unlit bonfire at the mouth of the tunnel just like the one at the Asylum and the Firelink Shrine. She touched the rusted spiral sword on the pommel and just like magic, a small fire started to roar to life from the white pile of ashes and bones the sword was stuck in. It felt comforting and safe. But those two feelings where a total contradiction in her mind when they were related to fire.

"Why? Why doesss it looks so soothing and warm?" Forgetting her personal apprehension against the fire, she coiled around the bonfire and stared at it for a long while. The flames danced unperturbed in the darkness of the sewer as the little sparks flew around, and this image became engraved in the redhead´s memory. After going against her instincts and enjoying a moment of calmness, Kazumi decided it was time to continue moving.

Out of the mouth of the sewer, the scene changed a lot. A dark swamp it was, as far as she could see. Full of wooden platforms, patches of tall yellow grass, thin dead trees, precarious cabins that looked like they were going to crumble with just a poke barely illuminated by a few torches. The smell was even worse than the sewers, cause, after all, it seemed like all the waste was dumped here, got mixed with the sludge and mud and spawned the ugliest bunch of malformed fetuses no one asked for. There were even colossal columns that raised up to a rocky ceiling she couldn´t even see and supported themselves against the side of a dirt wall that probably contained the labyrinthic sewers and silhouettes of what appeared to be titanic roots of impossibly large trees far away in the distance.

"Can´t believe someone could even think for a sssecond they could live here." The lamia was truly flabbergasted at what she assumed was Blighttown. It felt like the lowest of the low. Nothing she had heard or saw in any documental before about the poorest towns of the world could even compare to what she was seeing here. This hostile wasteland of poisonous sludge and rotten wood

The good thing was that none of the disgusting violet skinned abominations that resembled deformed humans with nothing, but loincloths and bone tools had shown interest in her yet. "_Just looking for a bell in the most hostile and vile place of the world. At least I can traverse this mud without sinking. Who wants legs when you have such a powerful limb of pure muscle and capable of crushing your enemies._" Armed with only the talisman and a leather belt, the naked lamia decided to go around the wooden platforms and its inhabitants, trying to avoid a confrontation as much as possible. At least that was until she heard something approach her through the murky sludge. Kazumi saw, what she assumed was a woman in loincloth with pale skin, although almost covered in mud, and a small sack on her head. She was carrying another of those rusted oversized butcher knifes and was grunting like a gorilla.

The redhead didn´t even contemplate what to do. She merely acted with a cold gaze and a calm pulse. Her tail surged forward and grabbed the savage´s wrist that was holding the weapon. In just a second, it crushed the bone in an audible cracking sound making the butcher knife to fall to the ground. And just before allowing the woman to scream for help, Kazumi grabbed her neck with both hands and cut off any chance to even squeak. The savage butcher started to struggle for oxygen as her free hand tried to punch her in the face, but she was too big and large for the wild woman to reach. The lamia´s tail didn´t took long to coil around the entirety of her foe´s body and started to squeeze the life out of her.

Kazumi´s sulfuric eyes used to be full of boiling passion and more times than most anger. But now… they were cold and unforgiving like a true reptile at the top of the food chain. "Don´t know who you are and I couldn´t care lesssss. But you should know that thossse that are prepared to kill, mussst alssso be prepared to die." She whispered to her prey before crushing her like a grape. Blood splattered all over her face and tail but she didn´t registered due to all the grime she already had on herself.

Indifferent to what she had just done, Kazumi was about to continue when an unholy amount of pain engulfed her chest. Her eyes opened in shock as she looked down and found a spiked sword protruding from between her breasts and blood poured down like a fountain. It paralyzed her completely to the point she couldn´t even move her tail.

"I can say the same for you, snake bitch." A male voice mocked her from behind. Then he put a spiked metal boot in her back and pushed her to pull out the spiked sword. It felt even more painful than the backstab. She could feel the spikes tearing apart her insides as they exited her body. More blood escaped through her mouth and open wound as a coughing fit overcame her and her lungs filled with blood. Kazumi fell on her back into the sludge with her eyes wide open and her body unresponsive and getting progressively colder at an alarming rate.

"Now all your humanity is mine. In the name of the Servant of Chaos, welcome to Blighttown." She never saw the bastard that stabbed her, only an unending darkness clouding her vision and the wet steps of her killer walking away.

**The end…? **


End file.
